


Giving

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampire Jin verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is a good vampire in a bad situation. [RyuuMasa, warnings for violence, self-harm, and vampire fic/all that involves. AU. Youko is 10 in this verse, but Ryuuji is still 28.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> AU, and also my spook_me entry! (Youko is about 10 in this universe, btw, but Ryuuji is still 28.)

Title: Giving  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence, self-harm, vampire fic  
Notes: AU, and also my spook_me entry! (Youko is about 10 in this universe, btw, but Ryuuji is still 28.)

It could have been worse.

It could be like how vampires were died from sun poisoning on television—the second a sunbeam hit them, they turned into dust. But no, being a vampire in real life was very different than how the more unaware humans saw him. It was essentially a slower, more painful version of heat stroke.

But a slow death was just that. It gave him time to try to find some way out. Some way to stop Enter and his twisted plan to bring the city even further under his sway.

_“You should know better, Jin.” Enter smiled down at him smugly, face and eyes hidden by a dark hat and glasses. “We’re not like them. We’re perfect. We deserve comfort and security.”_

The guard had punched Jin in the gut hard enough to kill a human, so he had to take a moment to catch his breath. “Ya mean… so you can turn… people into farm animals for you.”

Enter’s smile faded. “We’re people. They’re flawed, disgusting, unprocessed meals.”

“Really, cuz I was thinking we’re all flawed, and—” Now the guard kicked him in the head. Enter mumbled something in French, and they disappeared into the same tinted window van they’d ‘invited’ Jin to enter three hours ago…

And now here he was, dying a slow death in the desert, in the middle of the day.

… Except he wasn’t going to die, dammit, he made himself think, adjusting his hat (Morishita kept saying a cowboy hat was silly and childish, but it was keeping him kind of alive, so who was silly and childish **now** ) to block out the sun as best he could. He was moving. He would keep moving, following this road—for all of Enter’s scheming, it hadn’t occurred to him that Jin would follow the car’s tire tracks back to the road, instead of dying quietly.

He wasn’t quite sure what he’d do next, of course. Hopefully, find a gas station, and pass out in the bathroom long enough to get enough strength to steal a car (not nice behavior, but he needed safe passage) to get home. Except, crap, his legs were giving out, and he didn’t think he could get back up…

Jin thought he could hear a car. Only too aware he act to **now** , he struggled to get back up—and then ran into the middle of the road, flagging them down. And thankfully, they stopped.

He fell again, but this time someone with strong arms caught him. He heard a kid yelling, and someone yelling at the kid to get back in the car, but he was so comfortable and so tired, he just couldn’t stay awake anymore.

\--

Things were a blur after that. He was cold, and weak, and couldn’t quite get his thoughts together. He sensed he was in a bed, and with someone who knew who he was (every time he could keep his eyes open for a bit, the room was pitch dark), and didn’t care.

They were feeding him. Human blood. Which was something Jin avoided for the obvious reasons, but he was too weak to even ask for something else when they put the straw to his lips.

But thankfully, vampires healed fast, so there eventually came a time when Jin could stay awake and even think. So it was time to figure out where he was, and what to do next.

It was still dark, but his eyes were good. He spotted a lot of books, mostly thick hard cover ones, a small desk, and a laptop. Then he took a deep breath, catching all the house’s smells. Various soaps, shampoos, and waffles—he was probably with a family, during breakfast time. Maybe even the family who’d found him. He concentrated, and yes, the two voices sounded like the kid and whoever has been yelling at the kid.

“Hello?” He needed to introduce himself, and find out why they’d saved him—if they’d known about the vampire thing, he doubted it was from the goodness of their hearts. Walking in was a bad idea, since was still weak, so shouting it was. “It’s me, the sexy vampire you rescued.” Nothing. “My name’s Jin.” Still nothing. “So, you guys wanna be friends—”

“Die, vampire!” A little girl stormed in, stake in hand. Jin did the logical thing, and screamed a lot.

“That’s enough, Youko!” A guy around Jin’s age when he’d been bitten appeared, taking the stake away with practiced grace. “What do we do if there’s a vampire?”

The kid—Youko—sulked. “We see if the vampire’s bad, and then we can kill ‘em.”

“I can assure you both, I am a very good vampire!” Jin screamed helpfully, before taking a breath.

“All right.” The man didn’t tense up, but he placed a hand on Youko’s shoulder—so he could push her away if things went sour. Smart guy. “Can you prove it, however?”

“Check my jeans pocket. You’ll see the emblem for the Black Puma clan in there.”

The man nodded at Youko, who trotted to his jeans (hung neatly over a chair), and rummaged through his pockets. “He’s right.” She held it up for all to see.

“Yes, so please, no more attempts on my life.” At least not overt ones. Jin sagged against the pillows. “So, am I a hostage or bait or what?”

The man gazed at him levelly. “You’re our guest.”

“Come again?”

“We saved you because we don’t want people to die, even if they are vampires.” He looked away, just for a moment. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“With all this in fighting and the humans they’re dragging into it, yeah, kinda.”

He smiled at Jin weakly. “I can’t blame you.”

Youko tugged at the guy’s sleeve. “So what are we gonna do with him, then?”

“I am going to talk to our guest. You will do your homework.”

“Ugh, fine.” But despite earlier, she did wave at Jin before leaving. So maybe she wasn’t secretly plotting his death after all. Maybe.

“So, um.” Jin shifted, trying to get comfortable. “You kept your daughter from killing me, and I still don’t know your name.”

“Ryuuji. And she’s my sister.”

“Ah.” It wasn’t too hard to guess what had happened to their parents, if they knew this much about vampire politics. “So now that we know each other and the kid is gone… why did you **really** save me?”

Ryuuji sighed, sitting on the bed’s edge. It had been awhile since a human had been this comfortable around him. “Obviously, I didn’t want anyone to die. But…”

“But.”

“I—Youko and I have a brother. His name’s Hiromu.” He took three deep breaths before speaking again. “Mama and Papa were killed by the Messiah clan, but Hiromu was missing, and I guess—I don’t know, it’s a long shot, but I just thought—”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up, Ryuuji.” With some effort, he was able to reach out and pat Ryuuji’s hand. “If I’d lost a brother, I’d wanna find him too. And the name does sound familiar.”

Ryuuji looked like he was trying not to smile and cry, at the same time. “Really?”

“Yeah. If you’re cool with it, I can start doing some searching on your laptop.”

“Of course! I’ll just get it, and—” Ryuuji collapsed on the floor.

“Hey!” Jin was about to scream for Youko, but then Ryuuji got up, mumbling something about just being a little woozy.

Then Jin saw the scabs on his arm.

“It was your blood.” It hurt to say it out loud. “You were giving me your blood.”

Ryuuji didn’t look at him, but nodded.

“What the hell, Ryuuji?!” If he could move, he’d be pacing around. “That’s really dangerous—”

“I assure you, I am very award of the danger of vampires drinking my blood.” Ryuuji’s voice was shaky, but the conviction was there. “But I was also aware you needed it, and calling a butcher’s shop would only gather unwanted attention.”

“… Okay.” He hated it, but he could see why this had happened. “But tomorrow, I’ll call my contact for cow’s blood. Don’t worry, they’re secure.”

“I understand.” Ryuuji stood there, holding his arm, and Jin realized he was gonna have to say something.

“Well, you gonna get me that laptop or not?”

“Oh! Sorry!” Ryuuji moved a bit slower this time, booting it up and typing in his password before placing it in Jin’s lap.

Jin went to the fake site and typed in his info to get to the database. He worked in silence for a few minutes, until Ryuuji spoke. “So.”

“So?”

“I-Is it true, if you give a vampire blood and you don’t die, you’re… bonded to them?”

“Yes, Ryuuji, that is totally true. We’re supernatural boyfriends now—oh, don’t give me that look, I’m joking! Although,” and he felt good enough to wink, “I wouldn’t kick you out of my bed, and not just cuz I can’t move right now.”

Ryuuji gave him a look. “It’s also difficult to kick me out of **my** bed.”

“Hmm.” Ryuuji was tougher than he’d realized—but as a single caregiver dealing with evil vampires and good but still weak vampires, he’d have to be. Which was good.

Because jokes aside, they were in this together now.


End file.
